


[斯莉/德哈] 联姻

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 哈利斯内普
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 无老伏AU， 哈利斯内普
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉/德哈] 联姻

西弗勒斯斯内普自从娶了莉莉伊万斯之后就被斯莱特林小团体扫地出门了，埃弗里们提到他都要先眼珠转个720度，再狠狠地骂一句“叛徒”！

只有卢修斯不知出于何种目的，还偷偷跟西弗勒斯往来，甚至在他入职霍格沃茨的时候，在理事会狂闪绿灯。

说实话，莉莉叉着腰怒骂卢修斯这件事她从二年级一直做到她和西弗勒斯的新婚之夜（因为卢修斯送了实物大小的镀白金银孔雀给西弗勒斯做新婚礼物，这个摆出来闪瞎人眼收起来没地方放的礼物差点导致西弗勒斯新婚之夜就去睡厨房），但后来她骂的就少多了，毕竟卢修斯的表现比那些势利眼好多了。而且莉莉把那只（很贵的）银孔雀送给了佩妮之后，佩妮忽然变得热情又善解人意了。

但事实证明，卢修斯从来不做没有好处的事情。

“联姻？”莉莉对着那份婚姻契约眼珠子快要从眼眶里掉出来了，“跟……跟我们家哈利？”

“是的，”西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，“你反对我就拒绝他。”

“可是——”莉莉压低了声音，“他家不是纯血吗？哈利也不是纯血啊。”

“他家一直很注意纯血世家血缘太近这件事，卢修斯家谱里混血巫师可不少，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“但他就是有办法让布莱克们觉得他家是纯血。”

“为什么是哈利？”莉莉眨眼，“混血选择那么多。”

西弗勒斯顿时有点不自在：“因为——因为——卢修斯觉得哈利很优秀。”其实卢修斯使劲夸耀了西弗勒斯无双的头脑和莉莉的智慧与美貌并存，还把哈利斯内普夸成了举世无双的天才和美男子，完全不在乎哈利才五岁，还在流鼻涕。

“哦～这样啊。”莉莉高兴了，“那他很有眼光嘛！请替我谢谢他，但我拒绝！什么年代了还搞联姻？我们家哈利要自由恋爱，就像他爸爸妈妈一样！”

“哦，莉莉——”西弗勒斯顿时心里一暖。

“哦，西弗——”莉莉伸出手，亲爱的快来抱抱，那张婚姻契约被两人碰到了地上，飘到了沙发下面。

坐在地毯上搭积木的哈利斯内普皱起了眉头，爸妈刚刚似乎提到了我的名字？爸爸妈妈怎么又上楼去了？

联姻失败并没有打击到卢修斯，他观察西弗勒斯和莉莉这么多年，早就认定不管从美貌还是智商（还包括头发的浓密度），斯内普一家都是第一流的联姻对象，既然父母之命失败了，他就从娃娃抓起。

“德拉科，你把这个苹果送给那边玩的哈利。”卢修斯在一次聚会上指使德拉科。

于是哈利收到了一个咬了一口的苹果。

哈利对着这个苹果思考了一阵，觉得德拉科是让他帮忙扔垃圾，于是就把苹果扔掉了。

“你居然扔了？！”六岁的德拉科震惊不已，“那是我送你的礼物！你侮辱了我，我要跟你决斗！”

决斗就决斗，哈利才不怕，于是他们找了一间屋子打了一架，谁也没打赢，把马尔福家的古董花瓶打碎了两个。

“我讨厌哈利斯内普。”德拉科气得大叫。

怎么会这样，卢修斯发愁了，这两个小家伙不太投缘，难道真的要换人？不过孩子们还小，还是观察观察吧，说不定等他们上学了，就能变成挚友了。

然而去了霍格沃茨，他们一个斯莱特林，一个格兰芬多 

一年级的时候，哈利跟德拉科约在奖品陈列室决斗，打烂了霍格沃茨百年奖章阵列墙。

二年级的时候，哈利和德拉科在桃金娘的厕所决斗，炸烂了水龙头，放出来蛇怪，两人差点双双去见梅林。

三年级的时候，哈利和德拉科在尖叫棚屋决斗，差点被变身的卢平吓死，差点也把卢平也吓死。（幸亏喝了狼毒药剂，卢平斯内普莉莉邓布利多一起拍胸脯）

四年级的时候，哈利和德拉科终于不决斗了，他们俩打赌谁能先偷到三强杯，他们一起摸到了，但那个奖杯是个门钥匙。结果两人差点被以小巴蒂克劳奇为首人口贩卖集团卖到阿尔巴尼亚。（塞德里克到达终点时，那里只剩一个树桩，小巴蒂克劳奇伏法后交代，是有富婆出钱买塞德里克的初///夜，让塞德里克后怕不已）

卢修斯终于放弃了，他决定等德拉科考完O．W．Ls考试就给他转到德姆斯特朗去，再这样下去，别说联姻孕育下一代了，他家儿子小命不保。

但没想到到了五年级，事情出现了转机，魔法部派到霍格沃茨的校监乌姆里奇看上了德拉科，一直关他禁闭，在办公室对他动手动脚，哈利路见不平，结果被乌姆里奇针对，天天让他手背刻字。

德拉科找来了丽塔斯基特，让她报道乌姆里奇的恶行，但丽塔觉得没有爆点。

“呸，那个无良记者！”哈利骂到，他们决定自己来。

于是他们骑着夜骐夜闯魔法部，把乌姆里奇的恶行贴满了魔法部长的办公室。

两位小同学以为自己凯旋了，结果回来就是三堂会审。

“我是霍格沃茨理事，你们怎么不跟我说这件事？”卢修斯气坏了！他那个满嘴“我要告诉我爸爸”的德拉科呢？

“至少可以告诉我，我怎么也是斯莱特林院长。”西弗勒斯瞪哈利，莉莉昨晚在他耳边念叨了一晚上，说他居然不知道儿子被坏女人虐待！

哈利和德拉科一起翻白眼，他们十五岁，正值叛逆期，家长是什么，是浮云。

于是六年级，卢修斯给德拉科办好了转学手续，德拉科万般不愿意地转去了德姆斯特朗。

非常不凑巧的事，德姆斯特朗邀请斯内普教授任职客座教授，西弗勒斯也想让哈利跟德拉科分开，就请斯拉格霍恩教授来霍格沃茨代教，他带着全家来到了德姆斯特朗。

很好，两个人在新学校又见面了。

忽然来到了一个对黑魔法宽容的学校，哈利撒了欢，不到一个学期就因为乱甩“神锋无影”被退回了霍格沃茨，德拉科也一样，因为他们俩一起从斯内普的旧课本上学到了这个咒语。

“我觉得哈利要变坏了。”莉莉拿手绢擦眼泪，“德拉科马尔福把他带坏了。”

“我觉得德拉科要变坏了，”纳西莎拿手绢擦眼泪，“哈利斯内普把他带坏了。”

两个老父亲开了一个碰头会，这次一定要对好了，到底谁去伊法魔尼。

这个碰头会被哈利听到了，他收起伸缩耳，准备收拾东西离家出走，他才不想去伊法魔尼呢！

这时候，家里的猫从沙发下面拖出来一张纸，哈利看了一眼就瞪大了眼睛。（莉莉经常用魔法打扫卫生，但因为魔法契约不是灰尘，所以一直呆在沙发下面）

“怎么样？”他飞路粉去找德拉科。

“婚姻契约！老实交代，哈利，你是不是早就对我……”德拉科坏笑。

“少废话，签还是不签？”

“签。”德拉科搂住了哈利的脖子，“今晚你就别走了，明天我跟你一起走。”

婚姻契约生效了，哈利和德拉科收拾东西离家出走了。

“这是我舅舅家，”德拉科对哈利说，“我舅舅们也离家出走了，这里现在没人住，就剩一个家养老精灵了，我们就住在这里吧。”

卢修斯和西弗勒斯满世界找孩子的时候，哈利和德拉科在格里莫广场住得舒舒服服，克利切终于有少爷们可以伺候，开心极了 

“莉莉，我们再生一个吧。”西弗勒斯找哈利的时候被毒蛇袭击，他决定不找哈利了。

“茜茜，我们再生一个吧。”卢修斯在找德拉科的时候超速驾驶飞天扫帚，住了一星期阿兹卡班，他决定不找德拉科了。

一年后，两个小婴儿降生了，他们一个金发，一个黑发。

卢修斯抱着小婴儿在圣芒戈遇见了同样抱着孩子的西弗勒斯，两人相对无言。

“哈利和德拉科咋样？”老父亲默默对话。

“虽然没好好上课，N.E.W.T 考得还行，哈利要做傲罗，德拉科去圣芒戈。”

“有什么想法吗？”

“他们俩高兴就好。”

“不，我是说老二。”

“有多远你就给我滚多远。”


End file.
